This invention relates to rotary coating material dispensers. It is disclosed in the context of a rotary dispenser for a stream of fluidized powder coating material. However, it is believed to have utility in other applications as well.
Various types and configurations of rotary coating material dispensers are known. There are, for example, the rotary coating material dispensers illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,536,514; 4,037,561; 4,114,564; 4,381,079; 4,447,008; 5,353,995; and, 5,433,387; "Aerobell.TM. Powder Applicator ITW Automatic Division," and, "Aerobell.TM. & Aerobell Plush.TM. Rotary Atomizer, DeVilbiss Ransburg Industrial Liquid Systems." No representation is intended that a complete search has been made of the prior art, or that no better art references than those listed are available.